What if?
by Darkie-Hime
Summary: ‘I can’t believe it. That kiss, that wonderful kiss would ever lead to this.’ (5th Chapter up! R&R)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I were I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
And I warn people this is not a very well liked couple and this is just a what if kind of thing alright? But I would really like it if you reviewed it anyway. ^___^ And this idea just popped up this morning so I had to jot it down.  
  
Well here it goes...  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
What if...  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
'I can't believe it. That kiss, that wonderful kiss would ever lead to this.'  
  
Hitomi lay curled up with Allen in her bed. She drew the blankets more securely around her and drifted of to sleep herself.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi sighed and looked down into her cup of coffee. She looked out the window of her three-room apartment and smiled sadly. She couldn't believe it had been 14 years already. She stood up and walked over to one of the bedroom doors and knocked on it.  
  
"Hanna, are you ready to go yet? You'll be late for school and I'll be late for work if we don't go now." She smiled as she herd a thump and a rustle from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute mom!" Hitomi laughed softly and walked over to the hall mirror to gather up her now long hair into a bun and then put her jacket on. She wore a blue Japanese style of dress that was tight fitting and showed of every curve of her body, she co owned a small restaurant down town and it was going well. The only thing that bothered her was that her partner insisted that they should wear the dresses. She stepped into her shoes and checked her watch while grabbing her keys.  
  
"Hanna! If you're not ready in thirty seconds you're walking to school!" Said girl bolted out of her room and into the kitchen and grabbed and apple and bit down into it while she was carrying an overstuffed trunk and trying to brush her hair at the same time.  
  
"Am rawdy! Am rawdy!" Hanna mumbled around the apple. Hitomi just sighed and took the trunk form her daughter and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't forget to look now."  
  
"Mom! I know I can forget things but that's just low!" Hanna stepped trough the door wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and an oversized navy blue shirt and a white top underneath accompanied by a pair of sneakers that she was carrying while she was trying to lock the door.  
  
"Hurry up a little Hanna. I'm already late for work." Said girl threw on her shoes and bolted down the stairs and walked besides her mother to the car.  
  
"I got fencing classes after school so I won't be home for dinner, kay mom?" Hitomi nodded and got into the car duping the trunk in the back seat.  
  
"I wish I could understand why you don't set your alarm-clock. How long have we done this really... 5 years?" Hanna smiled and waved her free hand in a dismissing matter.  
  
"Anyway! So can you pick me up after practice or do I have to take the buss?" Hitomi sighed and then smiled.  
  
"I'll pick you up. Don't worry."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Haaannnnnaaaaa!" The green-eyed girl almost jumped out of her skin when her name was shouted.  
  
"Akin... Hi... Why do you always have to scare me half to death every morning!!!?" Said girl just grinned and pushed a paper into her friends face.  
  
"Whatever blondie! Look! It's a party this Friday and we just have to go! All the popular people are going!" Hanna twitched and stepped away from her friend.  
  
"You know I don't like that kind of parties. I don't like all those snobby people. They are to vain and insecure about themselves." Akin laughed and Hanna just eyed her so-called friend.  
  
"Says the girl who colors her hair blond and claims that it's natural!" Hanna glared and then slammed her locker shut.  
  
"It IS my natural color you dimwit!" Akin stopped laughing and returned the glare.  
  
"But your mother is a brunet or something like that so it has to come for your fathers side then right? The father that never EVER showed his face, do you even know his name? Where he comes from? Oh I forgot! Your mom doesn't like to talk about it coz she got knocked up when she was 15!" Then she started laughing again but it didn't last long as she soon fell to the floor with a bloody nose.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my family like that... and don't you ever talk to me again..." She picked up her trunk and slung it over her shoulder and began to walk towards the PE halls.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi was almost drowning in work when the phone rang for the third time and this time she answered.  
  
"Kanzaki's how can I help you?"  
  
´This is principal Kain. Am I speaking to Hitomi Kanzaki?`  
  
"Yes."  
  
´Good. Anyhow, I have to ask you to come and pick up your daughter. She hit a girl in the face and was later engaged in another fight during fencing practice.`  
  
Hitomi was stunned and said that she would be there as soon as possible.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Twenty minutes later both of them sat in the car and was heading home, neither of then had said a word. It was Hitomi who broke the silence.  
  
"What on earth possessed you to hit someone in the face? And then getting into another fistfight during fencing that's not like you at all." Hanna was sitting in the back seat clutching her trunk like a teddy bear but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hanna..." Hitomi didn't have time to finish what she was going to say before she heard the horn of a truck. It all happened so fast and all that was left of the car was a burning peace of metal. And on the news later that evening there was an announcement that there had been a terrible car accident and that all involved had died instantly. They however didn't mention that two of the bodies were never found.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hanna woke up with a start and stared up at a clear blue sky. She took a few quick breaths and then sat up slowly. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she was about to be in a car accident and then she couldn't remember. Then she started to panic.  
  
"Mom!" She was sitting on a green field and she couldn't see any houses anywhere and stood feeling the cool breeze against her skin. She brushed a few blond hairs out of her face and looked around again.  
  
"Mom! Where are you!?" She was about to take a few steps forward when she tripped over something. She fell straight on her face and she quickly got up and dusted herself off then grabbing her trunk and slung it over her shoulder again and started walking.  
  
"MOTHER!" There wasn't a sound except the birds and animals. She sighed and looked around again. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. But she could smell the ocen and decided to head that way. She didn't have anything to lose anyway.  
  
Hanna didn't see the pillar of light that touched down on the other side of the mountain but other people did. And most of those people were the people of Astoria.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Allen did you see that?" The blond haired knight nodded as he looked outside the window. Then he looked at his sister.  
  
"Yes..." Celena placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and looked at him with a concerned face.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Allen shook his head and turned to leave the room. Not saying anything. He couldn't dare to hope that it was Hitomi.  
  
A boy with silver hair about twelve years old ran straight into Allen and stumbled a little. Then when he found his footing again looked up and smiled at Allen.  
  
" Hi uncle Allen! Where are you going?" Allen didn't say anything just brushed past the boy and headed out. The boy looked utterly confused and then walked into where Celena was, still looking out the window.  
  
"Mother what's wring with uncle Allen?" Celena turned to her son and smiled a little.  
  
"I would say that he's a little nervous my dear. I think that an old friend of ours just arrived." The silver haired boy with dark eyes just looked more confused but shrugged it off.  
  
"I'll be going out for a while. See you later mother." He waved and ran out of the room.  
  
"Don't cause anymore trouble you hear that Kei." There was no use in calling after the boy who was already far away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi woke up and was almost afraid to open her eyes. She knew she was still alive but didn't know if what she thought had happened actually happened. She could hear mumbles and then she opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Then she stood and looked around. Then it hit her that Hanna wasn't around. She was just about to call out her daughters name when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was such a gentle caress that she was afraid to turn around. But she did, after a little hesitation. And her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Allen..."  
  
Allen reacted in a similar way but then her gathered up Hitomi in his arms and hugged her. And she returned the embrace and buried her face on his shoulder.  
  
"Hitomi. Oh Hitomi I have missed you..." Hitomi tightened her grip around Allen and started to cry. And it was pure tears of happiness.  
  
"Lets go somewhere where it's less crowded." Hitomi looked up at Allen and nodded and let herself be led.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Where the fuck am I?!" Hanna was starting to get frustrated. She had no idea where she was and it was starting to get dark. She looked up at the sky and almost fell backwards at what she saw.  
  
"The earth?! But If that's earth... where am I?! Oh man I so screwed and so utterly lost a person can be!"  
  
"Would you stop yelling already the town is just around that hill for crying out loud." Hanna squeaked and put a hand over her hart and spun around to see a silver haired boy dressed oddly. And he just raised an eyebrow at her. Now she was really freaked out. No one dressed like that at home. She dropped her bag and quickly got out her training sword and held it out towards the boy.  
  
"You... don't come near me..." The boy just raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged and didn't seem very intimidated by her.  
  
"Do you need me to show you to the town? You don't look like you're from around here." Hanna's heart started to slowdown somewhat and she almost gulped in air.  
  
"Yeah... that would be nice of you..." She put the sword away and gathered up her trunk and followed the boy.  
  
"You kind of remind me of my uncle Allen. He has the same hair color and the same posture when he's about to fight. He lets me train with him sometimes but I know he lets me win occasionally. He's to good to actually lose." Hanna looked confused.  
  
"What's your name?" Hanna's vocal cords didn't seem to work the first two times she tried to speak. But when she had cleared her throat she managed to actually say her name.  
  
"Hanna Kanzaki." The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hanna more closely. Said girl took a step back and felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you know Hitomi Kanzaki?" Hanna nodded and the boy grinned at her.  
  
"She's my mother... why?" the boy went from grinning to gaping.  
  
"You mean you're the daughter of the girl from the mystic moon who helped free the world from Zaibach empire?!" Hanna took another step back and she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"I don't know anything about that... can we just get going. I really need to find my mother."  
  
"You mean she's here too?!"  
  
"I.I don't know! But I certainly hope so if everyone around her is going to be like you. You're seriously freaking me out!"  
  
The boy just blinked and then started walking again and Hanna followed and was relived when they could see the Astoria.  
  
~~**~~  
  
If Hanna could get more scared and panicked she would be running around in circles screaming for all the madness to stop. She had seen fish men and other weird things she didn't even want to know about. It felt like her head was going to burst any minute.  
  
"Hey you... what's your name anyway." Hanna looked at the boy who was walking besides her.  
  
"I'm Kei Fanell Schezar. Do you need a place to stay tonight? I don't think my mother would mind if you came to stay with us." All Hanna did was nod. It was her best option so far. And she really didn't want to sleep outdoors with such weird people around.  
  
"Great! It's this way hurry up!" Kei started running and Hanna yelped and then hurried after.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mother! Mother! You can't guess who I found outside the city!" Celena turned around and saw her son burst into the room a little out of breath.  
  
"Who did you find dear?" Then a girl with really short tousled blond hair stumbled into the room and almost doubled over to catch her breath.  
  
"Damn it... you're fast..." She got out between gasps for breath. Celena got up from her chair and walked over. And it wasn't until then Hanna noticed that there were someone else in the room and she straightened up to see the person in question.  
  
Celena gasped and put a hand over her mouth and had to grip the chair besides her not to fall.  
  
"Mother! This is Hanna and her mother is Hitomi Kanzaki! Can you believe it?! I thought she was a boy first because of the short hair and all that."  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a boy."  
  
Celena sat down again and stared at Hanna.  
  
'She looks so much like Allen did when he was younger...'  
  
"Mother? Hello?" Celena was drawn out from her thoughts by her son who were waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if it was okay if Hanna stayed here tonight? She doesn't have anywhere to stay." Celena smiled and stood again and walked over to Hanna.  
  
"Of course she can stay here tonight. I'll go and prepare the guestroom for her. You can get her something to drink. After all that running she's bound to be thirsty."  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here..."  
  
"Just call me Celena. I'll be right back." Kei nodded and walked of to get himself and Hanna something to drink. Hanna just crumbled into a chair she was exhausted.  
  
"This is to much for me..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Celena was searching for her brother. And it didn't take her long to find him, he was just stepping out from his room and closed the door gently behind him, like someone was sleeping in there.  
  
"Allen? Do you have company? Is it Hitomi?" Celena smiled a little and waited for Allen to answer. Allen returned her smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. She was where the pillar touched down. I can't believe she's back. And she's even more beautiful then I remember." Celena smiled and then she started to fidget with the hem of her sleeve.  
  
"Allen... did you and Hitomi do anything last time she was here?" Celena blushed slightly. She really didn't like to discuss these kinds of things with people and certainly not with her brother. Allen just looked at her a little oddly. And Celena blushed more.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Well now Celena knew that Hitomi hadn't told Allen anything yet. And she cleared her throat.  
  
"Well... I ask because Kei brought a girl here... who claims that Hitomi is her mother." Allen just stared at her like she had grown two heads.  
  
"...what?" Celena let out a sigh and motioned for her brother to follow.  
  
"She resembles you a lot..." Allen's heart began to race because he knew the possibility was there. And that it could be false hope. But he couldn't think of Hitomi that way.  
  
'She wouldn't do that...' When Allen and Celena reached the room where Hanna and Kei were, the two children were sitting down drinking lemonade. They didn't notice the two adults in the doorway. And was talking among themselves. Well it was mostly Kei who were talking. Hanna just looked utterly lost.  
  
"Her name is Hanna. And she does resemble you a lot when you were younger don't you think?" Celena asked in a hushed voice. Allen just nodded. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"I don't know. But I would guess thirteen or fourteen." Allen just smiled softly. And Celena smiled at her brother's happiness.  
  
"Let's go and say hello. But I don't think Hitomi has told her about you... so take it easy." Allen nodded and followed his sister into the room.  
  
Kei turned to look as the adults entered the room and he smiled up at them. And Hanna turned to look to and was taken back by the man that entered after Celena. He seemed familiar somehow.  
  
"Uncle Allen! Did you find that person you were looking for?" Allen laughed a little and nodded.  
  
"Yes I found her. And I see you found someone too." Hanna stood and bowed.  
  
"I'm Hanna Kanzaki. Nice to meet you." Allen couldn't help but laugh a little and that caused Hanna to jump slightly.  
  
"I'm Allen Schezar I'm Celena's brother and a friend of your mothers." Hanna got a confused look on her face again. Then ran her hands trough her hair in a frustrated matter.  
  
"How come everyone know about my mother here?! And how did I get here and why? And where is my mother? I'm going to go nuts if someone doesn't start to explain things to me right now!"  
  
Allen truly felt sorry for her. It had to be really frustrating to be in her situation.  
  
"Come I'll take you to your mother. She's resting in a room down the hall." Hanna stooped moving and then smiled.  
  
"She's here? Thank god..." Allen motioned for her to follow and she wasn't fare behind when he started to walk down the corridor.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mom!" Hitomi woke up with a start when she heard her daughters voice and sat up and looked towards the door to see Hanna standing there with Allen.  
  
"Hanna. You're alright!" Hanna ran over to the bed and hugged her mom and almost started crying.  
  
"Mom you better start explaining things to me right now or my head is going to burst. How come so many people know about you here? And where is here? And why can I see the earth in the sky?" Hitomi stroked her daughter's cheek and hushed at her and then smiled a little.  
  
"I will explain, but right now you need to calm down and take a few deep breaths so that you wont faint. You'll probably not believe half of the things I tell you anyway."  
  
"After what I've seen today I would believe that there's actually a thing like Santa or the Easter bunny." Hitomi laughed a little and looked over at Allen. And he nodded and left the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
After about two hours of explaining the two Kanzaki's walked out of the room. And Hanna looked a little less confused. And then she looked at Allen.  
  
"He's my father?" Hitomi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. That's why I didn't tell you about him. I don't think it would have done you any good to hear a fairytale story like that." Hanna nodded but averted her eyes from Allen. She didn't know how to react. She never had a father, and to have one to pop up just like that was really confusing. And the matter that he wore really weird clothes didn't make the matter easier.  
  
"May I go outside for a while?" Hanna asked and looked over at her mother.  
  
"Sure you can. Just make sure that you don't get lost."  
  
"I won't don't worry."  
  
Hanna left but didn't go that fare. She settled down by a tree and looked up at the sky and just thought about all that had happened. She had nearly been killed in a car accident but was saved by a pillar of light and was brought to a planet called Gaia where the earth hang in the sky like a moon. And now she had a father and aunt and a cousin. She groaned and rested her head on her knees.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Allen wrapped his arms around Hitomi and she leaned into the embrace. The knight rested his head on her shoulder and looked out the window with Hitomi.  
  
"You think she'll be alright?" Allen asked in a soft voice that made Hitomi shiver.  
  
"I think so. She just need time to take it all in." She turned around in Allen's arms to face him and smiled.  
  
"I had almost given up hope on ever coming back again..." Allen raised a hand to softly brush some strand of hair out of her eyes and then he leaned in close and just a few inches away from her lips he spoke.  
  
"I never lost hope." And then he closed the distance and the two of them kissed. A kiss full of longing and love that was never meant to die.  
~~*****************~~  
  
End of part one...  
  
*Dodges various flying objects that is due to come*  
  
Well I just had to write this. I dunno if I'll actually continue this. But I just had to write it. ^___^ If anyone actually thinks that I should continue this I will come up with an ending for it. But right now I need sleep. I have to work 8 hours tomorrow. _ Damn it I hate working.  
  
Oh and flames will be given to my flame eating cats Knubbis and Festis =P  
  
Till next time. *Bows and runs away from the U.F.O's*  
  
Darkie Hime 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I were I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
And thanks all of you who has left me a review. ^_^ They are so nice to get. And I have a group for Allen and Hitomi fans. ^_^ Anyone who is interested is free to join. The address in on my profile.  
  
Oh well. Onwards with the chappi!!  
  
~~*****************~~ Chapter 2 ~~*****************~~  
  
A few days passed and Hitomi had never felt so at home as she did right then. She couldn't believe how much she had missed Gaia and Allen. But she couldn't enjoy it to it fullest because when she saw her daughter she only saw a confused young girl that was torn. Hitomi had settled in just fine, and had borrowed some of Celena's clothes until she could get some of her own. But Hanna refused to give up her clothes, and Hitomi had accepted that. She knew how se was when she first gone to Gaia.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I... can't... believe... this!" She was talking to herself as she was striking out with her rapier against a tree. And she had been at it for more then an hour now and the tree had seen better days. She threw the sword aside and slumped down against the tree and glared at the ground in front of her. It had been three days since they had been teleported to Gaia, and it didn't look like they would ever go back.  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
"I guess you're talking about your current situation." Hanna looked up and was greeted by a smile from Allen. She just turned her head away again and glared at a tree a bit away. She heard a rustle besides her as the knight sat down besides her.  
  
"What do you want?" Her tone was bitter and full with hostility but Allen didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I just saw you lashing out at this poor tree and thought I would come over and see if there was anything wrong." Hanna turned her head towards her father and glared at him.  
  
"Everything is wrong! I'm stranded on some alien planet and there is no way for me to get back to earth! I don't want to be here ok!" Allen just raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What is it that you miss so much then?" Hanna opened her mouth to answer but found that she couldn't find a good answer. So she just turned her head away and was quiet.  
  
"Your technique is flawed. I could train you if you'd like." Hanna looked over at Allen again and noticed that he wasn't wearing that ridiculous puff shirt, just a plain white shirt, black pants and a sash of some sort accompanied by a pair of black boots. She looked away again and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I haven't been training that long. I just walked in during one of the fencing practices and started to fool around with a friend. When the trainer caught us I thought I was done for, but he asked me right there, if I wanted to join the fencing team. And I agreed. It's fun, and it's easy. At least I think so..." Allen nodded then stood after a short while of silence.  
  
"Shall we get started then?" Hanna startled a little and looked up. And her new father just smiled at her.  
  
"You mean right now?"  
  
"Yes. You've already warmed up on the tree and I'm not doing anything today. So it's a good time to start." Hanna didn't move she just sat there and then frowned.  
  
"I didn't even say I wanted you to train me..." Allen just smiled and looked a little thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Very well. I guess it was wrong of me to think that a girl would have the strength to continue after having a duel with a tree." Allen was playing his cards just right. That would seriously piss Hanna off. Hitomi had told him about her being a proud person and wouldn't let anyone pick on her just because she was a girl.  
  
Hanna bolted up from the ground and glared up at Allen. She wasn't sort, but she would never be as tall as her father. Her mother was still taller then she was. Anyway, Hanna was radiating fury and Allen was just amused by the reaction.  
  
"I'm not the least bit tired! And I'll prove it to you!" Her green eyes held a fire in them that would make most people in her age back on earth back away. But it had no effect on Allen.  
  
"Very well. Lets go."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hanna was led to big building in Astoria, it was the knights training facility, and Allen turned around to look at his daughter. She wasn't afraid at all, just on edge and alert. They entered the building and various people greeted Allen but most of them didn't pay much attention to Hanna. They just thought that she was either a fan that Allen had taken some kind of liking to or some weird boy that was there to go trough the test.  
  
"Do you think that you can handle an ordinary sword?" Hanna who had been taking in her surroundings startled a little when Allen spoke to her.  
  
"I don't know. I have never used one before." Allen nodded and walked over to the sword rack and got out a suitable sword for her. When he walked back to her she just looked at the sword he was holding out to her for a little while then took it.  
  
"Cool..." Allen took a few steps back as Hanna started to test the sword out with various swings and moves. She had grace in every move, but they lacked defense and aggression. Hanna was consumed in how easy it was to swing the sword that she didn't notice that Allen once again walked over to the sword rack and got a sword for himself.  
  
"You should either button up you shirt of take it of if you don't want it to get torn." Hanna stopped what she was doing and turned towards Allen then she smirked.  
  
"Who said you would even get close to me with that sword to graze anything?" Allen smiled then waited for Hanna to attack. But she didn't, she waited just as Allen.  
  
'She has spirit... and has a defensive side. She defiantly have potential.' Then she attacked, when Allen was a little off guard, but she didn't get close with her sword as Allen easily deflected the attack. Hanna frowned and dived right back in. But Allen just continued to dodge and deflect. Then he stared to attack himself, and was a bit surprised that she was able to dodge and deflect some of them. The clashing of blades had drawn a crowd but it was silent except for the sounds that Allen and Hanna were making. Then Hanna did a dirty move and got a lucky hit at Allen. The crowd oed and Allen and Hanna stopped and looked around. Hanna was slightly out of breath, but Allen hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"Ok... when did we get an audience? And why are they staring like that?"  
  
"I think they are intrigued by your skill. Like I said your technique is flawed, but if you let me train you, you can get really good."  
  
"And if I get better can I kick those guys assess for looking at me like that?" She was looking in the direction where a group of four guys about eighteen years old were whispering and looking Hanna over like she was eatable. But they however got other things to do when they saw the facial expression on Allen's face.  
  
"Allen... how come there aren't any female knights?" Allen stopped his glaring and looked down at Hanna who was watching the leaving boys.  
  
"I mean, I haven't seen one girl in here, and it doesn't look like these guys have either." Allen thought about if for a moment before he answered.  
  
"I actually have no good answer to that question. I would say it's because that we haven't come across any good female fighters yet. They can't control a Guymelef as good as men..." Hanna looked up and frowned.  
  
"Sure they can! Mom told me about those two cat-women. They could control those robot thingies. So that's a lie!" Hanna was almost glaring at Allen and they still had an audience who were quite amused with the spunky girl.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile Celena and Hitomi were having a pleasant time outdoors just chatting away about everything. And the whole children conversation was bound to come up.  
  
"So where us Kei's father? I still haven't figured out who it is..." Celena just smiled a sad smile.  
  
"It's Van, Hitomi. Not a pleasant story really." A blush crept over her face as she spoke and Hitomi's curiosity grew.  
  
"Oh you can tell me. And Van? Why aren't you and Kei with him in Fanelia?" They sat down on a bench down at the docks and Hitomi waited patiently for Celena to answer.  
  
"Well... we aren't exactly married..." Hitomi almost fell of the bench but managed to compose herself.  
  
"...W...what?!" Celena blushed even more. And started to fidget slightly.  
  
"Well... it all... just kind of happened... you know... in the heat of the moment..." Hitomi couldn't really believe her ears and soon found herself giggling and Celena joined her.  
  
"I'm sorry Celena. It's just that I didn't think Van would be the kind of person who would have a one-night stand like that. So what rally happened?" Hitomi calmed down and Celena was able to still her giggles too.  
  
"I think it was at one of those banquets royals tend to have on occasions. Anyway I think I drank a little too much and the same thing goes for Van. And one thing led to another... and Kei is the result. And well... when I told him that I was with child he almost went trough the roof, but he actually brought up the whole concept of marriage... but it was I who said no. I don't think it would go that well in the long run. He does come to visit Kei and me, and he's so fond of his son. And Kei looks up to Van. But not many people know of it. Kei wouldn't have a normal life, nor would he have the freedom he has now. And Van would get in trouble too." Celena started to giggle again and Hitomi just smiled.  
  
"But you should have seen Allen's reaction. He was about to launce himself at Van in rage. He's so protective sometimes." Hitomi laughed at the mental image she got and then placed a hand on Celena's shoulder.  
  
"As long as you're happy he should be happy. And besides, Van was prepared to take his responsibility." Celena nodded and then the both of then heard commotion over at the Knights training facility.  
  
"I wonder what's that about... it's usually very quiet over there." Celena thought out loud.  
  
"Well shall we go and take a look. Maybe something interesting is happening." The two women stood and made their way over to the outdoor part of the facility, where all the commotion was. And when they got there two Guymelef's were fighting. Hitomi spotted Allen and turned Celena in that direction, because it was probably no use trying to talk with all the noise around them.  
  
When they got to where Allen was he was deep in thought and was watching the fight closely. He almost didn't notice them, but he did and smiled at them and took Hitomi into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Allen what's going on here?" Hitomi asked and then turned to look at the fighting Guymelef again.  
  
"Our daughter insisted that she could operate a Guymelef. And I tell you, she's really stubborn. So I let her try it, she really has talent." Hitomi looked a little shocked and then hit Allen on the arm. He had to laugh at her and the expression on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting Hanna fight someone else! And in a Guymelef? What were you thinking? She's just a child!" Then there was a loud clash of metals and a cheering from the crowd. Hitomi, Allen and Celena looked over and one of the Guymelef were on the ground and its sword had been knocked out of his hand. Allen looked slightly shocked and Hitomi and Celena looked as the Guymelef made its way towards them and then kneeled so that its chest were in level with the balcony they were on and then opened.  
  
"I did it! I kicked that guy's butt! ...Mom? Hi! When did you get here? Oh never mind, you saw me right? I kicked ass!" A very happy Hanna was reviled and Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. And the crowd fell silent when they saw who was in the Guymelef. Hanna looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her, even the guy she had just beaten.  
  
"Oh come on! So I'm a girl! Bid deal! Allen you didn't even tell the guy I was fighting that I was a girl?" Allen smiled at Hanna.  
  
"If I had done that he would have held back. And you probably wouldn't have liked that." Hanna looked thoughtful for a short moment then shrugged her shoulders then smirked and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"You're right. So who do I fight next?"  
  
"You aren't fighting anymore today young lady." Hanna got a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"But mom..." Hanna jumped down onto the balcony and tried her best puppy dog face, but it didn't work on Hitomi.  
  
"I said no." Hitomi spoke with a tone that said 'You can't change my mind' and Hanna groaned and slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Come Hanna, I'll walk with you back to the house. I think we'd better leave your parents to have a little time to themselves." Hanna was about to protest when Celena started to lead the way out of there but shut her mouth when she saw her mothers stern look. When Hanna and Celena was out of hearing range Hitomi turned back and glared at Allen.  
  
"I can't believe you let her fight in one of those things! I can't believe you even encourage her to fight to begin with." Hitomi was angry and Allen had a somewhat serious look on his face.  
  
"She likes it Hitomi, it's something she can pass her time with. She has talent, lots of it. It would be a waste if she didn't learn more about it." Allen turned Hitomi so that she saw Celena and Hanna walk away. A lot of people were commenting Hanna and cheered at her. And Hanna looked happy even if she also looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"She enjoys it Hitomi." Hitomi let out a sigh and leaned into Allen's embrace.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"You got to fight with a Guymelef?!" Hanna leaned back into the couch she was sitting on as Kei scrambled onto the coffee table from his seat opposite her. Hanna looked around the room for someone to help her from the silver haired boy, but Hitomi and Allen weren't back yet and Celena was off doing something.  
  
"Yeah... so?" Kei stared at her with open mouth and it was making Hanna a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"YOU got to FIGHT with a GUYMELEF?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kei sat back a little and frowned obviously jealous.  
  
"I haven't even been inside of one... So what was it like?" Hanna relaxed a little when Kei settled back and she brushed some strands of hair away from her face and smirked.  
  
"It was awesome! There's no way to describe it really... it feels like it's a part of you. It's so amazing! I wish my mom wouldn't have showed up right then... because then I could have fought more. " She let out a small sigh and slumped back in the couch. Kei just furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Would you get that Kei? I got my hands full at the moment." Celena's voice was a bit muffled coming from a few rooms away, but Kei yelled an affirmative and bolted over to the front door and swung it open. Hanna turned her head a little trying to see who it was but she could only see Kei, then she jumped a little when Kei yelled out again.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
~~~~*****************~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now. I dunno when I'll have time to continue this. Most of this chapter was already done. So well... I'll se when I have time to Once again update this.  
  
Enjoy this second Chapter of What if. And I dunno if it'll be a third...  
  
Darkie Hime 


	3. Author Message

Author message: I'm very sorry for the delay of the chapter. It's done and all but my beta-reader hasn't been able to look trough it yet.  
  
And my computer crashed a few weeks ago so I'm not sure if I can get all of my stories out of that piece of junk. _; I was almost done with the 4th chapter too... computers sucks at times, ya know?  
  
Anyway. I'm trying to get my stories out of my comp... and I'll mail my beta again. I just hope that everything is all right with her...  
  
*Bows to all who have reviewed her story*  
  
I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. ^__^ Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 3

Allrighty... this chapter is compleatly rewritten because of my computer crash down, and I know it's a little shorter then the other chapters but I needed to give you something to read. And to prove that this story isn't dead yet. And I have a lot of ideas, but it almost looks like I need a new beta reader... But if Megumi mail me soon there won't be a need for one.  
  
Oh well, I hope you liked this. The suspense!!! Or whatever. ^_~ Tell me what ya think.  
  
Oh! And I just have to thank all of you who has reviewed my story. I'm so glad that V/H fans read this too.  
  
And some special thanks to EVERYONE!!!! ^____^  
  
PrincessButthead: WOW!! This story is really good! I'm usually completely stuckon Van and Hitomi fics, but the way your writing is, i can't stop reading it!! Ah,sorry about your computer. Mine done the same not too long ago. Evil. Anywayz, i'm looking forward to reading the next chapter! BYE!  
  
~ *Blushes* I'm glad you're enjoying it. That's my goal. ^__^ And the next chapter was speeded on because of you. ^_^ ~  
  
rose: hey wow that is awsome i think hitomai and allen as a couple is cool so dont stop if you want ideas or help or heck if u even want some one to take over writing it come to me  
  
~ lol. I'll remember that, but like I said I'm not giving up on this yet. ^_^ ~  
  
Angel: I really love what you have done so far. It's intersting with what you did with Kei, and I really want to find out what Hanna thinks of Van. Also, I would like to read more about C/V and H/A. The C/V combo in very intersting to me and I think that you could do alot with it in the background of the story. PLease continue to work on this, you really have a good story going.  
  
~ Ahhh. That's a good idea, I'll remember that. I'm going to put more flashbacks in, I already have quite a lot of ideas. ~  
  
Bloody Love: That was good. I was wondering when Van would show up but I didn't expect it to be like this. Well I hope you get the next chapter out soon.  
  
~ It was the most interesting way I could intruduce him into the fic. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter though. Hope you like it. ~  
  
Good Kitty: Please update soon, this is a good story.  
  
~ lol. Thanks. ^_^ glad you like it. ~  
  
jess131346: update soon!  
  
~ I'm updating! I'm uppdating!! ^__^ ~  
  
Xelena: i really liked this chapter. how hanna reacted to Allen's taunts and how well she fought... and i like the ending, with van coming to visit. please continue  
  
~ Glad you liked it too. ^__^ I'm starting to runs short of things to write to everyone so it looks different. =P It was really fun to write that chapter, but a little harder to continue it. ~  
  
Hikari Schezar: Please, please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ,please,please, have a third chapter! This is one of my favourite stories(checks her favourites list) See? It's even on my list! Update son!  
  
I can't wait to see what happens with Van!  
  
~ Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok!!! Lol Third chapter up! ^__^ And YAAAY! I'm on some ones favourite list! *does a little happy dance* ~  
  
MegumiFuu: Dun dun dun! Here comes Van. I wonder what his reaction to all of this will be!  
  
~ lol ^__^ Read and find out! ~  
  
the original esca chick: it's actually nice to read a A/H fic for a change. I don't think I've ever really read one before or come across one. I like Hannah's character a lot. She almost reminds me of myself except I'm just a bit crazy from time to time, lol! Well I really can't wait till you update!  
  
~e*c~  
  
~ lol. I thought FF.net lacked A/H fics. ^__^ And what is it you're saying? That Hanna is crazy ALL the time? ^___^ ~  
  
Mystic Fanel: Please post a third chapter!! I absolutely love this story! I haven't read many Hitomi/Allen fics and if I have they haven't been this good. I really like this fic, and Hanna is such a cool character, Kei is so cute too! Keep up the good work and I hope you update!   
  
~ Awww! Thank you! ^___^ *huggles* Glad you like it! ~  
  
Macky: Really unusual pairing youve chosen for the story. I like it. I wonder who Kei father is. I dont know why but i think it might be something odd like Dilandau but ill just have to wait till you write the third chapter to find out so update soon.  
  
~ Actually, I wrote who's Kei's father in the second chapter. ^_^; But I'm glad you like it anyway. ~  
  
Niffer: cool chapter! Can't wait for more!  
  
~ ^___^ Well you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the third chapter! ~  
  
Celestial Nymph: I really enjoyed reading this fic. I'm glad that it was a H/A pairing. There aren't that many, y'know? I'm thinking of writing one now!! ^_^;; Please try writing the next chapter as soon as you can! Ehm, keep up the great writing.  
  
~ Yes I know! And it sucks! There should be more H/V fics!!! And I'm glad I inspired you! Do drop a note if you ever write one, I promise I'll read and review. ^___^ ~  
  
Xelena: i love it! especially since it's so rare to see a H/A fic- they're overrun by H/V fics- argh! i mean, some of em are good, but some of the others are. well, bad. so keep on writing.  
  
~ I totally agree with you! ^___^ And in most of them they make Allen look like the bad gigolo guy... *frowns* Oh well. ^__^ ~  
  
watever: this is really, really great! please do continue!  
  
~ Aww... thankies. And I will continue! I will write this until my ideas runs out or until I kill all of them... Just kidding. ^_~ ~  
  
Fran: Finally! Another Allen/Hitomi Fan! Join the extreamly small club! And PLEAZ WRIGHT MORE!!  
  
~ Hehe... Yes I'm a A/H fan too. And hey! You can join MY clubb. ^___^ I have one. =P ~  
  
Niffer: I really liked this. I don't mind that it is an allen and hitomi fic either! Please keep writing  
  
~ Yaaaaay! I will continue! ~  
  
Mari-chan: Wait a minute. Did you say his name was Kai FANEL Shezar? As in Van married Celena? As in Van married DILANDAU!?! Okay, I get that this is alternate pairings and all but, Van and Dilandau?  
  
(This is a little gross and rather disturbing thought but, would Celena scream his name during sex in the same insane bloodthirsty way she used to as Dilandau?)  
  
~ *ROFLAMO* ^___^ I laugh every time I read this! Anyway, maybe a small explanation is in place, ne? First of all in my story Celena doesn't change back into Dilandu anymore. So no more Dilly in my story. Gomen. ^_^; That would be weird. :p  
  
*Fwaps Mari-chan with a pillow*  
  
And you have a disturbed mind! I didn't even think of the whole name shouting thing until you brought it up you lill pervert! ^_^;; ~  
  
Mystic Fanel: That was actually a very good beginning to a story. I usually don't read fics with A/H pairings, but this is just really good. So. Dilandau is Kei's Father, ne? Is Dilandau gonna be in the story at all (if you continue it)? ^_^ That would be cool.  
  
Please update soon!!  
  
~ Thankies. ^__^ I'm so glad that H/V fans read this too! It makes me soooo happy! ~  
  
veronica: that is truly an amazing start!! i strongly support the continuation of this story!! that is soo cool! AMAZING!  
  
~ *glomps her first reviewer* thank you sooooo much! That's the best first review a writer can get! ^___^ ~  
  
And now on with the fic!!!! And thank you ALL for reviewing! ^____^  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
Hanna who had relaxed quite a bit after Kei bounded to the door jumped when the boy yelled out. Then the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt someone stare at her.  
  
"Dad! Dad! You can't guess what's happened! That girl over there is from the mystic moon! Her name is Hanna! Hanna Kanzaki!" Van who had looked quite happy until Hanna's name was said, then his face turned hard and unreadable.  
  
Hanna slowly stood, her blond bangs covering here eyes, and turned around to face the king. Kei who was oblivious to the tension in the room tugged on his father's shirt in an attempt to get his attention again, rambling on about how Hanna had fought with a Guymelef and how they met.  
  
Van was just staring at Hanna, and started to feel angry for some reason. It was something with the girl's stance, and the colour of her hair that screamed familiarity. And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Hanna was feeling uneasy, but she didn't show it, you should never show your opponent any kind of weakness. But it was difficult. The man across the room had a posture that screamed authority and something else. He was tall and lean built, but you could see on his arms that he was in no way weak. And those eyes that almost glared at her, they showed that he had seen fare too much in his life.  
  
The staring contest continued, and Kei fell silent. He was confused to no end. Finally Celena walked into the room, dusting some flower of her hands as she did so, and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Hanna to Van and then back again.  
  
*Oh my... this isn't good.*  
  
"Van, what a pleasant surprise!" Celena burst out, mainly to get the two from staring at the other that way.  
  
Van jerked his head to look at Celena but the anger in his eyes didn't go away. The smile on Celena's face fell for a moment, but she forced it back into place.  
  
"You're early, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."  
  
Van finally moved and closed to front door then turned back to look at her.  
  
"I was able to get things done sooner then expected so I got here early..." He glanced over at Hanna again who twitched slightly at the gaze he was giving her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." He looked back at Celena and gave her a small and reserved smile.  
  
"Oh not at all. It's just that today have been really eventful, I guess you haven't heard about Hitomi yet?" Celena asked Van, although she could already guess the answer. Then she put a hand on Kei's shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"Kei dear, go and wash up for dinner will you. And take Hanna with you I need to talk to Van." Kei nodded and ran over to Hanna and grabbed her hand and ran of with her. Hanna just let herself be lead, glad that she was out of reach from Van's looks.  
  
Van let out a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat down. Celena took a seat across from him and put her hands on her lap, fiddling slightly with her skirt.  
  
"So she's back... Has she changed?" Celena smiled a little, she knew that the dreaded question was going to come up sooner or later she just had to wait for it.  
  
"Yes, but so has you. It's been fourteen years Van. Everyone changes."  
  
"Is she still... beautiful?" Van had an almost sad look on his face at this point. But he could still feel a simmer of anger lure in him.  
  
"I would say that she's even more beautiful then before. She was just a child then, and so were you. And you're really handsome yourself, you know."  
  
Van went quiet and looked down at his hands as he sat hunched over, half resting his hands on his legs. Celena had a feeling what the next question would be, and she hated that it was she who had to tell him.  
  
"...Is she..." Van couldn't even bring himself to ask. But Celena knew and drew a deep breath and let it out slowly before she started to speak.  
  
"Yes, Hanna is Allen's and Hitomi's doughtier." Van's hands turned into fists and shook slightly, and his face was in shadows.  
  
"...How old?..."  
  
Celena bit her lower lip and then stood, feeling the sudden urge to move around.  
  
"She's... fourteen..." Celena started to fidget more and looked over at Van to get any kind of reaction. She was expecting him to get all angry and yell and such. But he just looked broken. He sat with his arms resting on his knees while he rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Van...?" Celena got a little closer and kneeled down besides the couch. Then his shoulders started to shake a little and Celena thought that he was holding back sobs, but just after a moment she could hear low laughter, not that happy laughter but a dry chuckle.  
  
"I should have known..." he abruptly stood and looked at Celena. She got to her feet as well and gave the king of Fanellia a questioning look.  
  
"How should you have known?"  
  
"I saw then kissing... and then there was that marriage proposal. I should have known..." He walked over to the door and was about to open it, but someone opened if from the other side. Van took a step back so that the door wouldn't hit him as it opened.  
  
And in came a laughing Hitomi and a smiling Allen. But the laughter soon died when they saw who was right in front of them. Hitomi just stared and Van was also staring, but they stared for two different reasons. Hitomi stared because she was surprised and was trying to think of something to say. And Van was staring at the mature and beautiful woman before him with longing and regret in his eyes.  
  
"Van..." There was uncertainty in Hitomi's voice, manly because she had no idea at all what she was supposed to say.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
In the next room Hanna was leaning against the wall, she had been listening to the whole conversation. And she was now listening to the lack of conversation between the grownups.  
  
*What are they doing?*  
  
She couldn't see them, so she was starting to get a bit nervous. It shouldn't be that quiet.  
  
"Hanna, what are yo...mumgdy!" Hanna was quick to cover Kei's mouth with her hands.  
  
"Quiet...!" She sharply whispered to him and waited for him to nod before removing her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said again but in a whisper this time. Hanna was about to tell him something when she saw Kei look behind her and she just knew that someone was standing there.  
  
"Come now, lets go and get dinner ready children. Hurry up." Celena gave Hanna a small nudge and Kei was already on his way to the kitchen so he didn't see when Celena leaned over and spoke to Hanna.  
  
"You shouldn't spy on people Hanna, you can get in trouble or in the middle of a fight. And you do not want to get involved right now dear."  
  
Hanna just slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything she just walked into the kitchen leaving Allen, Van and Hitomi to deal with their problems.  
  
~~*****************~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hellu!! ^___^ Here it is you guys! Enjoy it!  
  
Oooooh and there will be punches in this chapter!!! Hehe!  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
~~**~~Chapter 4~~**~~  
  
The three adults were still standing at the open door not saying anything. Hitomi let out a sigh and walked into the living room.  
  
"This is just stupid. We should be able to talk about this. We're adults for crying out loud." She huffed and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Allen closed the door behind him and motioned for Van to go into the living room as well, Van did so even though he felt like hitting Allen and to yell at Hitomi then just storm out of there. But he controlled himself and walked inside the room and leaned against a wall.  
  
Allen walked to stand behind the couch that Hitomi was sitting on. And Hitomi looked over at Van again, but now she had a small smile on her face. This shocked the king a little.  
  
"It's nice to se you again Van. And I have to say, you have a very charming son."  
  
~~**~~  
  
The party was grand nobles from all around had come. People were laughing and talking among themselves in the new Fanelian castle. It was the third or so party that had been held since New Fanelia was finally rebuilt.  
  
Almost two years had passed since the fall of the Zaibach Empire. And everyone was fussing over the young king still bringing up the subject of Zaibach. Van would usually do anything to go around the subject, but sometimes the nobles wouldn't let him. And right then was one of those moments.  
  
"Oh, you just HAVE to tell us how you did it Lord Van. We never tire of that story. Tell us about that girl from the mystic moon."  
  
Van was about to tell them for the hundred time when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude my Lords, Ladies but I have to borrow the king for a moment. So if you excuse us." The soft voice of Celena interrupted. She gave the nobles a curt nod and smile then led Van away from the pack of hungry wolves.  
  
When they reached the buffet table Celena got them both some wine and smirked at him.  
  
"So what was the emergency?" the king asked as he was handed the wine. Celena let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh nothing really. It just looked like they were about to start clawing at you. And you looked like you were going to crawl out of your skin any minute. So I thought you could need a saviour." She smiled sweetly and drank some of the smooth tasting wine.  
  
Van smiled back and then let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"This won't ever stop will it?" Van's voice had a tone of extreme tiredness and something else that Celena couldn't sense what it was.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Van motioned with his now empty glass at the mass of people.  
  
"This, the banquets, meetings, planning, treaties..." He drifted of and let his eyes roam across the room not really recognizing any people there. Celena refilled his glass when he wasn't looking and did the same with her own before she looked around the room herself.  
  
"I guess not. But that's the burden a king must shoulder. But you do have people around you, the council and such. And you have your friends that will support you. So you're not alone in all this." Celena smiled at Van and felt her cheeks grow a little hot when Van looked back at her. She didn't know if it was the wine or something else that caused the reaction. Then Van smiled back at her, a relaxed and friendly smile. Then he motioned for her to follow him. As they walked Van grabbed another bottle of the easily drunken wine and headed towards the roof.  
  
"Van, where are we going?"  
  
"Away from the hoard of boring, stuck up people." The alcohol was starting to affect him and Celena. The girl in question started to giggle as she supported herself on the wall.  
  
When they finally made it to the roof after many giggle fits later from Celena, the two of then sat down looking out over the new built city. It was fairly quiet, the streets were empty and calm the only sound came from within the castle.  
  
"Umm... The wind feels so nice..." Celena said with a content voice, she leaned her head to the side letting the wind rush over her face and tousle her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes bathing in the feeling of the cool air against her skin.  
  
Van looked over at her and smiled a little himself.  
  
"I never seen someone become so relaxed just because a gush of air." He said with a teasing voice. Celena looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"It's not just the air. It's the night, the star filled sky the moon's... all in all it's very relaxing." She tilted her head up making the moon's lights reflect from her hair and eyes. Suddenly she moved closer and leaned her head against the king's shoulder and let out a small sigh.  
  
"Don't you think it's nice?" The question was barely audible but Van nodded. The silence grew around them but they didn't really mind. At that moment they were just two lonely souls seeking a little comfort.  
  
"Van...?" Van looked down at Celena's face witch were just inches from his own. When Celena was about to speak again Van just shifted a little making their lips touch. Both of them were a little surprised, but it only lasted a moment and the pair of touching lips turned into a soft kiss.  
  
Van put one of his hands on the back of her neck massaging it slightly and deepened the kiss. Celena in return moved to sit in his lap, making it easier to kiss. The kiss soon turned from soft to hungry.  
  
If someone had told them the day before that they would be one time lovers they would have laughed at the person. But the next morning were bound to get awkward.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kei, Celena and Hanna had already finished their dinner. The others were still in the living room talking and it was making Hanna want to go in there and tell them to get it over with already.  
  
She hated the tension that could be felt all around the house. She needed to get out of there and that soon. She got up from the table and excused herself and calmly walked to the front door.  
  
"Hanna? Where are you going?" Hitomi's voice rang out. Hanna just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door.  
  
"Out, I can't stand it here with you guys acting like a bunch of morons." And with that she was out of there.  
  
No one followed Hanna. The three adults who hadn't said anything for a long while just stared after the blond girl. It was Van who finally broke the silence again.  
  
"And you have a very charming girl yourself..." There was a lot amount of sarcasm dripping from his voice when he spoke.  
  
That caused Hitomi to frown slightly, she was trying to be nice to Van and talk to him. But it was hard when he was acting the way he did.  
  
"She has a very strong personality, she knows what she wants and she's not afraid to meddle in things she shouldn't."  
  
Hitomi finally stood and walked over to the king. She was sick of all the silence.  
  
"What do you want me to say Van? That I love you? I do, but not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry." Her face was filled with sorrow when she spoke.  
  
Van just stared at her but after a few seconds his stare turned into something hateful. Hitomi took a step back, slightly shocked by the look. And then out of the blue he struck Hitomi, not hard enough for her to fall to the ground, but hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
"Hitomi!" Allen rushed over and steadied his lover. Then he turned his head to glare at Van, who was staring at his own hand in shock.  
  
"Get. Out." Allen's voice left no room for argument. But Van reached over to Hitomi in attempt to apologize. But he never made it close enough because Allen's fist connected with Van's chin hard. Sending the king stumbling backwards and then to the floor.  
  
Hitomi let out a strangled yelp and finally snapped out of her shock, bringing a hand up to touch her sore cheek and stared at Van. The man in question wiped some blood his split lip and stared up at Allen who was towering over him.  
  
"I said get out... I won't say it another time Van Fanel..."  
  
Van's eyes hardened and he stood brushing himself off but he didn't say anything. Then he left, not even bothering to look at Allen and Hitomi again.  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
Well there it is. The fourth fucking chapter!!! Yaaaay! ^___^ But I'm sorry for the pervious, rather short, chapter. But now stuff is starting to happening. And I gave you guys a lil peek at Van's and Celena's relationship.  
  
And don't forget to leave a comment or two. ^___^  
  
And now for some thanks and stuff. =P  
  
Arsenal: I personally find this to be a very interesting story although I am haveing a difficult time picturing Hanna I keep getting more of a short version of Alan in my head.  
  
~ Yeah... I can imagen that. Well I'm working on a picture, but it's not really turning out the way I thought it would... but I'll post the link to it when it's done. ^_^ At least it'll give you an idea. ~  
  
Hikari Schezar: Oh! This'll be good! I can't wait to read the next one! I bet they're gonna end up fighting eachother (Van and Allen that is), and knowing Van, he'll probably loose! Hahah!  
  
It's such a cool story, A/H fics are so hard to find! I just had to add it to my list! I wanna join the A/H fan club!  
  
Hikari Schezar *^_^*  
  
~ Lol. See! I made them fight! Not that much, but I hope it was a little entertaining. And Come on and join the club! There aren't that many members yet... but you'll help out increasing the numbers if ya join. ~  
  
dilly-sammas luver: hehe this has the potential 2 b a v/h fic 'cough' hint hint'cough' up date soon! this is a great fic!  
  
~ lol . sorry to have to burst your lil bubble, but it's not going to be a V/H fic. Sorry. ^_^ I'll hope you'll read it anyway though. ^_^ ~  
  
dilly-sammas luver:  
  
1: haha this is GREAT! hanna is so kool! hehe shes like me exept i cant do fencing -_-U  
  
2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE RESEMBLES ALLEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS LIKE THE BIGGEST INSULT EVER!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'choke' 'gag' 'cough cough' 'gasp' sorri but that is just so funny! (hehe). well on to the next chapy!  
  
P.S.Allen SUKS!  
  
~ 1. ^_^; Glad you like it. 2. *feeds the review to her cats* ^_^ ~  
  
PrincessButthead: The chappie was partly speeded on because of me? I FEEL LOVED!! AW!! hehehe. Take it Van's not a happy bunny then. bless. hehe. hope van and hitomi...talk. that'll be...interesting. hehe. o!! do van and allen have a punch-up?! haha!! and they can both wear chicken suits. okay, i'll stop now. hope you update soon!  
  
~ LOL, Now that's an pic that'll be stuck in my mind for a lil while. And I updated! See! *points at the chapter* ^___^ ~  
  
Avelyn Lauren: How dare you end it here. this was just getting interesting. Especially since i don't like your matchups anyways. I was just wondering what underlying currnets are running and I also know that there is more to this story than your saying. Would Hitomi's daughter happen to have some of the gifts that her mother has?  
  
Let me know when you get the next chapter up and enjoy your writing!  
  
~ Gomen. ^_^; I didn't have that many ideas at that moment. But Now it's updated, I'll drop ya lil line telling ya so. And I'm glad you enjoy my writing! *does a lil happy dance* And you'll just have to wait and see what Hanna has inherited from her parents. ~  
  
And That's all for this time!!!  
  
Bye bye! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! ^___^  
  
/Darkie Hime\ 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, HEY!!! ^____^ Lookie! I was fast with this chapter. Yaaay! Now my ideas are flowing like CRAZY!  
  
Well I hope you'll enjoy it! And don't forget to Review!!! ^____^  
  
Oooh. Almost forgot. Arsenal! I have the pic of Hanna ready now! It's just the face... And it isn't a striking resemblance to Allen... but it'll give you and idea at least. ^_~  
  
---- go there to see the picture.  
  
And now on with the fic!!!  
  
~~*****************~~ ~~**~~Chapter 5~~**~~ ~~*****************~~  
  
Hanna was sitting out on the porch to the house, completely covered by shadows. She hadn't bothered to go that fare. She really didn't know where to go.  
  
"Well isn't this fun..." She let out a sigh and stood. It must have been about thirty minutes since Van left. He had looked so cold and angry it had given her goose bumps all over.  
  
She walked down the path from the house not really paying much attention to her surroundings. It was already dark and the sky was covered with stars, Hanna looked up at them as she walked, trying to see if she would recognise any of the constellations. But she couldn't find one that she recognised.  
  
"I wonder why... Gah!" When mumbling to herself and staring up at the sky the blond girl was bound to trip sooner or later.  
  
"...Ow..." She rubbed her nose as she started swearing under her breath and then jumped when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Didn't your mom teach you to look where you're going?"  
  
"Kei! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
The silver haired boy just grinned at her as she stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Mom started to worry about you so she sent me out to look for you. You're mom and Uncle Allen was acting really weird..." Kei looked a little worried and let out a small sigh.  
  
"And dad left without saying anything."  
  
Hanna felt bad for Kei. He was as confused as she was. She put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring matter and gave him a small smile.  
  
"It'll be ok. You'll see. Parents have a tendency to act all weird at times..." her voice drifted off and her smile fell a little.  
  
"Hey Kei, lets do something fun for a few hours. That way everything will settle down a little back there." The younger boy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Um... But I think you'll have to decide what to do. I really don't know what we can do for fun here." Hanna laughed a little and scratched the back of her head. Kei burst out laughing himself and then started to chatter on and on about stuff to do, seemingly forgetting about the nights previous events.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A few hours later the two children walked trough the door laughing and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
Celena who had been sitting in the living room with Hitomi got up from her seat to greet the children.  
  
"It seems like you two had a good time."  
  
Kei threw himself at his mother and started to tell her what he and Hanna had been up to. Celena smiled down at her son and started to lead him to his bedroom. She turned and looked over at Hanna and nodded towards the living room. Then she turned her attention back at Kei, who was in the middle of explaining how he and Hanna had gone to practice some sword fighting.  
  
Hanna walked into the living room and looked at her mother who was staring at ire burning in the fireplace. She stopped at the other end of the couch and just stood there.  
  
"...How's your cheek?" Hanna's voice was quiet and a bit reserved she was rubbing her right arm just to do something.  
  
Hitomi startled a little hearing her daughters voice then turned to look at the blond girl. She gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come and sit down besides her.  
  
"It's alright. Come and sit will you dear." Hanna did so but she felt odd. It was something in her mother's eyes that told her that something was wrong.  
  
"Where's Allen?" Hanna had to ask. She had a gut feeling that her mother's current state had something to do with it.  
  
"Your father and I had a little... argument. Nothing to worry about..." Hitomi's eyes shone with unshed tears as she spoke. And Hanna was shocked to see that. She couldn't remember ever seeing her mother cry, or even been at the verge of it.  
  
"Mom...?"  
  
"I'm alright... I just... I'm going to rest. I'll see you in the morning Hanna. Good night." Hitomi stood but reached down and placed a small kiss on Hanna's forehead. And as she did so a single tear fell onto Hanna's cheek. But it wasn't hers.  
  
Hitomi left the room and Hanna sat there in a sort of a dazed state, not believing that her mother actually cried. Hanna had always seen her mother as the strong independent person that she looked up to and admired. She wasn't supposed to cry.  
  
Hanna stood and had a dark look in her eyes, her hands clenched tightly by her sides slightly shaking. She walked out of the living room and out of the house just as Celena was going to check on her.  
  
"Oh my... Hanna? Where are you?" But Celena didn't get an answer because Hanna was already walking down the path away from the house once again, and she was heading straight for the knights training facility, having a strong gut feeling that her father was there.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Allen was walking trough the quiet training area. He was mentally scolding himself, and a part of him was scolding Hitomi to.  
  
"This is insane, I should have told Van ages ago... why didn't I? But Hitomi should have told him when she left..." The blond knight let out a frustrated sigh and turned his back to a wall and slumped down against it.  
  
"I'm such a fool..." He banged his head lightly as he said fool and then stopped as he heard someone walk towards him. He looked over towards the sound and saw his daughter walk towards him. He stood up but didn't smile, neither did she.  
  
Hanna stopped a few feet away from Allen, glaring at him with all her might. Then she started to speak, first low then louder and louder.  
  
"...how dare you... how could you... no one has made her cry before... How dare you make my mother cry!!" Hanna took the nearest object and started to fling it carelessly towards Allen, who with ease dodged every swing. He was a bit surprised though at Hanna's rage.  
  
"Why did you make her cry?! How could you make her cry?! Answer me!!" when she screamed the last word she flung the blunt training sword at her father, who just stepped to the side, avoiding it easily. But he wasn't prepared for the fist that came towards him, but he caught it right before it was going to connect with his jaw. He looked down at the blond girl with surprise in his eyes. That blow would have given him a bruise for sure. He held on to Hanna's trembling hand, and took a hold of the other that was making its way towards his face.  
  
"Hanna calm down... I'll try to explain, just calm down." His voice was soothing and Hanna calmed a little. Just enough to stop trembling, but her eyes were still filled with rage.  
  
"If I let you go will you try not to hit me while I explain?" Hanna nodded and Allen let go of her hands and took a small step away.  
  
"You probably haven't heard much about the past now have you, when your mother came here for the first time?"  
  
"Only the vague things she told me a few days ago..." Hanna crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Allen to continue.  
  
Allen started to walk trough the room and Hanna followed a few steps behind.  
  
"When she came here the first time Van was the first person she met, or actually they bumped into each other on the mystic moon. Hitomi was so different form everyone else, and she had the ability to sense things, to see the future."  
  
Allen and Hanna was now standing on a balcony, looking out over the city and the sea. Hanna sat down on the railing and looked at Allen, the rage was gone now in its place was curiosity. Allen smiled a little as he continued to tell her about the past.  
  
"There were many deaths back then, and Hitomi saw it all before anyone else could. It was an enormous burden for her... she was young to young to have to endure something like that."  
  
Allen looked up at the mystic moon witch had started to fade during the years.  
  
"Van fell in love with her but he was never able to voice it. I also fell in love with your mother..."  
  
Hanna smiled a little.  
  
"And I became the result... go on."  
  
Allen let out a small laugh and nodded.  
  
"Yes that about right. But we never told anyone about it, thinking that something was bound to happen. We didn't want to get our own hopes up to much. And when all the fighting was over she wanted to go home. I don't blame her..."  
  
"You should have proposed to her!" Hanna burst out hopping of the railing. She was a little taken back when Allen laughed again.  
  
"I did, but I guess she wasn't mature enough then. Anyway, when we didn't tell anyone not even Van he lived on with his feelings. Hitomi adored Van he was her pillar of support when they had to fight..."  
  
"But she didn't love him back... That's why he looked at me that way! But why was mom crying?"  
  
"We had a small argument about what to do about Van." Allen's voice turned slightly annoyed.  
  
"Your mother wants to try and talk to him again when he's cooled off. And I don't want to see him again..."  
  
"Because he hit mom..." Hanna looked down at her feet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't blame you for that... but you could have told mom that in a better way so that she wouldn't have cried!"  
  
Allen smiled a little looking down at his daughter.  
  
"I can't believe I'm being scolded by my own child. But I promise that I will never intentionally make your mother cry again."  
  
Hanna smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but if you do I take one of those big robot things and step on you." Hanna had a dead serious face when she said that but Allen burst out laughing. And it made her slightly mad, for about three seconds that is then she started to laugh herself.  
  
"I'll remember that Hanna. I'll be sure I look out when you're in one of those again. Come now, it's getting really late. And I think your mother and Celena is starting to worry about you."  
  
Hanna stuck her tongue out at Allen and he just ruffled her already messy hair and laughed at Hanna's expression afterwards.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The morning after the incident Allen and Hitomi made up after a small amount of arguing and then apologies that is.  
  
The only one that was left out of the forgiving circle at the moment was Van. And that bothered Kei the most.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A few weeks later everything was running smoothly. Allen, Hitomi and Hanna had mowed to Allen's house not fare from Celena's.  
  
Hanna was getting along with her new father on a level that surprised all of them. They trained sword fighting a couple of times everyday. And Hanna was getting better at it every time.  
  
Hanna was currently standing and staring past Allen and completely forgetting about training and got hit on the head with the flat side of Allen's sword.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that for?!" The blond girl yelled out and rubbed her head glaring at her father.  
  
"You're not paying attention. What were you staring at?" Allen turned to look the way Hanna had been staring but wasn't quite able to look because Hanna jumped up and slung her arms around his neck.  
  
"No don't look!"  
  
Allen let out a half choking sound and dislodged his daughter from his neck and looked down at her then the way she had been staring. A smile spread across his lips and then he looked back at Hanna who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Aha... I see..."  
  
"No you don't! I was just... um admiring his skill that's all." She nodded to herself as she said so and Allen just smirked. But let the subject drop, for now.  
  
"Well let's continue then. And don't drop your guard and don't leave yourself so open when you attack."  
  
Hanna nodded and took a firm grip of her specially made sword and crouched down slightly waiting for Allen to attack first.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hanna stretched and fen crumbled onto the couch letting out a loud yawn. Hitomi laughed and greeted Allen as he entered the house.  
  
"What did you do to her? She's dead tired already."  
  
"A little rougher training that's all it was she who wanted it. But I think we overdid it a little."  
  
Hitomi and Allen walked into the other room to discuss what had been going on that day while Hanna started to drift of to sleep on the couch.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It started of as an ordinary dream, jumbled images of the day, a bit of fiction and blurry faces.  
  
And then it turned more vivid, men in uniforms and swords by their sides storming a building or a house. It was defiantly a house and they dragged someone out and then set the house on fire. She could hear screaming, someone was still inside. A boy, the one who was dragged out of the house, he yelled something. He was yelling for his mother. The men dragged him away, and it was like the image zoomed in on one of the windows and trough it. And there was a woman burning, she was still alive and screaming. And then it was like the woman stared right at Hanna, who was suddenly standing right there, surrounded but the intense heat. The woman's pleading for someone to help her, for Hanna to help her. Then she saw who it was and she screamed. It was Celena...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hanna screamed and sat up straight in the couch, cold sweat dripping from her brow. She put her hands over her face and was trembling all over.  
  
It had been so real. She could still smell the burnt flesh.  
  
Hanna started to feel slightly ill and right about then Hitomi rushed into the room, she had heard Hanna scram out and immediately went to check what was wrong.  
  
"Hanna, dear... what's wrong?" She sat down on the couch and hugged her trembling daughter who latched onto her in return.  
  
"Hanna? Why are you crying?" Hitomi stroke the blond girl's hair as she spoke in a soft voice. The girl in question was trembling in her mother's arms, trying to get rid of the images from her mind.  
  
"It was so real... I could feel it... mom it was terrible. There were men in uniforms and they took Kei... then... then..." She didn't want to say it. It was so painful to remember, she could see Celena's burning face and hair.  
  
"Then what...?" Hitomi had a bad feeling about this nightmare, because she had a strong feeling that it wasn't as simple as an ordinary dream.  
  
"...They set the house on fire... and Celena... she was... she was still inside..."  
  
Hitomi stopped breathing for a second then forced a smile onto her face as she looked down at Hanna.  
  
"It was just a bad dream sweetie, nothing to be afraid of." Hitomi had to force her voice to be steady she was so afraid that it wasn't a dream. But she didn't want to alarm her daughter.  
  
"You stay right here. I'll get you some nice tea so you'll relax."  
  
Hanna nodded and dried her eyes. She chose to believe her mother, that it was only a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream. It just had to.  
  
~~*****************~~  
  
Hope Ya liked it! ^___^  
  
And now to the thank you's. ^___^ not that many this time though... -_-  
  
Niffer: wow this was a god chappy! I kinda feel bad for poor Van though. Not that I don't like Allen being with Hitomi or anything but poor poor Van. And the hanna spying thing was good. Sounds like something I would do. Well, I hope u update soon. I love this story. I have always been a v/h fan but you have made this story very very very very interesting so I liked to give it my attention. I will admit though, Allen is... well he's got a very sexy voice. lol anyway, keep up your great work and I can't wait to read more!  
  
~ *blushes* Thanks. ^_^* I'm so glad that I can make V/H fans like this story. ^_^ and lol yes Allen has a nice voice. ~  
  
Hikari Schezar: Heehe! Van is such a loser! Tell Allen to hit him harder! I can;t believe him!  
  
I wonder how Hanna and Kei will react to all of this! I am going to join the fan club! And I hope Van doesn't come back! As usual, great chapter!  
  
Hikari *^_^*  
  
~ Yes, yes! Join the club already! =P ^___^ And Van isn't a loser... He's just jealous. ^_~ ~ 


End file.
